After that!
by Lady Merlin
Summary: well, they are ready in love, what happens next? T for safety. my first hp fanfic, so pls, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Well, lets say that James and Lily are out of Hogwarts and head-over-heals in love…It's a knock off the movie, 'Meet the parents' Don't kill me! It has lots of cute fluff, my first HP fanfic, I hope y'all like it!

B.T.W. I don't own anyone, even though James is most desirable… A/N: Eugrh! I sound like Snape! EW!

_Dearest Mother and Father, _

_I have a friend whom I want you to meet. I might bring him over for the hols, if you don't mind. If it helps, this relationship is serious, not just a school crush, he might be my, um, fiancé. He has loved me since the first year. I thought I hated him. Remember the Marauders, their leader, James Potter. I kept calling him Potter. He's the one. He's so sensitive and kind and sweet and funny and smart, well, I guess you get it. I'm head over heels in love with him. Please let me bring him? In the end, it's up to you._

_Plus there's more news. I have achieved the top N.E.W.T's results in the world, tying with James. I can get the best ministry job available, but it's not my dream. I was invited to become minister, and so was James. We could work side by side. I want to become a Auror. That is a dark wizard catcher, but under me is a boy from Slytherin. If he becomes minister, we're all doomed. What do I do? Both jobs are dangerous, and high up. The pay is equal. What do I do? _

_Love Lily_

_Dearest Lily,_

_About James, do bring him over. Neither of us mind. Petunia is going to be here with Vernon. You might as well come. I want to see who caught our Lily…About the wizard job business. If he's your to-be, ask him. See what he says. If he's going to become Minister, you can be an Auror. The other way around too. You can become both? Can you? Be a minister and Auror at the same time? In my opinion, if you were able to defend yourself and Minister, people would really respect you and you would be in complete control. That is our suggestion. You may share this with James. Oh, and does he have any food preferences? _

_Love mum and dad. _

_Dearest mum and dad,_

_Thanks! The advice is good. We've discussed this with the ministry, and they agreed. You are talking to the first woman minister of magic in a long time. Mum, Dad, thanks for being so supportive. It cleared out a lot of my fears. You and James will get along just fine. He is the biggest prankster in the past few centuries. Our headmaster knows that in his reign of 600 years, he has never met such a lively boy and gang. He says that other than his son, no one, and well, that might be, my son. Albus says that our boy will defeat the dark lord 7 times, by the age of 18. Hogwarts admits people at the age of 11, so he will, I'm sure you can calculate. I'm scared for him. There are already 2 prophecies about him. Here is one: The one born in the month of the red planet (June) will be greater than man and fear. He shall wield justice and glory. He shall defeat the dark lord not once, but many times, he shall be the only one to have survived Avada Kedavra. That's the killing curse no one has survived. _

_And the second one is: orphan boy (gulp) brave and bold. Heroes with fortune untold. Magic he holds, great and wise, by his side people of lies (hehe that put the cat amongst the mice) Love and strength hold him tight, no bond, no relative, claim his right. Godfather deceased, parents deceased, only aunt and uncle mistreat him. He shall change the world, people's hearts, with his life, evil is gone. _

_That probably means he is an orphan that means Voldemort will have got James and I. Mother, Father, if we die, please take care of him, don't give him to Petunia. _(beside this line, they saw tear stains)

_Love, Lily and James_

"Oi James!" Lily called out in the crowded common room. "James, they said yes. You can come, they also gave some advice. How 'bout we become minister and Auror's?"

He came over and looked at her surprised. "I didn't think of that." He admitted.

"Neither did I. Let's go and talk to Dumbledore." She suggested.

"Ok.' James said and held her hand while walking out of the common room.

In the common room…

"Oi! Moony, it's hard to believe that James and Lily are going to be ministers and Auror's. Just think, now, the whole wizarding world will be like 'oh the new ministers, the potters' and the Marauders are gone. No more fun with James, no more pranking McGonagall" said Sirius.

Remus nodded. Unknown to them, McGonagall overheard them. "I think I'm going to miss then too." She said as she realized the truth. A tear rolled down her cheek. A/N: What? Is it that hard to believe? Wait- don't answer that! DON'T! I'M NOT LISTENING! Stepping out from behind the pillar, she went to them and hugged Sirius.

"ARGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Moony! SAVE ME!" Sirius yelled. The common room roared in laughter. Just them, James and Lily entered upon the sight and burst into laughter.

"Padfoot, new bird?" James asked grinning.

"Prongs, I'm going to kill you!" Sirius yelled as McGonagall retracted her arms. He hopped up and began to chase James all over, them accidentally they went into a girls bathroom. A few screams echoed and James and Sirius came out, as red as tomatoes, looking thoroughly ashamed of themselves. McGonagall grinned carelessly and smiled.

"I did that once, with my friends, I ran into a guys bathroom. It wasn't a bathroom, it was a shower room. I think now, that I kind of enjoyed myself." She said, blushing furiously. Lily and the girls grinned. All the minds were thinking more or less along the same lines, they were going to miss Hogwarts. "Lily and James, when you become ministers, don't forget us." McGonagall said softly, tears now running freely. "Professor? We'll never forget you!" cried Lily. James looked shocked.

"We never will! Promise!" he said sincerely. And in an attempt to lighten the mood, "but, we can't promise to remember your lessons."

McGonagall grinned through her tears, "Fair enough"

It was a magical moment as the students crowded around their strictest teacher, realizing that she was as human as them. Enveloping her in chatter, including her in their talk, making her feel at home. At that moment, she knew, that she would never have better friends. Never those who cared and hated her at the same, never those who smiled and talked to her, and mocked her. It was like childhood again. Albus Dumbledore looked in and felt tears of heartfelt sorrow on his cheeks. He knew, that this was some of those treasured times, that no one would interrupt, not for a million Galleons. Lily saw him and dragged some of the students near him. Tugging gently, they included him. He had never felt more happy in his 600 years. The students spent their last night in Hogwarts crying, admitting their crushes, being with friends.

Sirius, James and Remus had a bond that any body would envy. They would do anything for their friends. Anything, including kill. She envied it, but then, she wouldn't begrudge friends of it. It would be cruel. She hugged Sirius and Remus, knowing that she would see them soon. Her girlfriends would be more unlikely to meet. She bid them goodbye, took wizard photos, and it was time. Crying, she and James apparated to outside of her door. Her parents were just about to leave for the station and jumped when they saw Lily rushing to their car.

"Lily, how did you get here?" her father asked in shock.

"Dad, I learned to apparate, and I got my license too! I'm allowed to use magic outside of school too! Apparate means move from one place to another, see, like this." She said as she appeared on the opposite side of the car.

Her father got out of the car and so did her mother. "Lily!" she said, embracing her. "Minister, is it?" Their glance fell on James. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Mother, father, meet my boyfriend James." She said. James stepped forward, his instincts taking over. His hand went through his hair and he grinned nervously.

"Hi, I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you." He said, shaking their hands. To Mr. and Mrs. Evans, he looked like a nice boy. He looked quite handsome too. He was tall and lanky, his hair was a pitch black and his eyes were the colour of melting chocolate. He had a slight slouch, but who didn't. His lips were light peach and were lightly pouting. It was understandable how Lily had fallen for him. He must be the most wanted guy by the girls in school. It was strange how he had crushed on lily, and now, they were the perfect couple, Yin and Yang.

"So, young man, you are to be my daughters partner minister? I wish you luck with that mad man on the rampage." Said her father. "What are your intentions?" he asked. Lily grinned at her fathers way with conversation. Both of them walked to the door and he waited while Mr. Evans opened the door. He was about to lift both the trunks when James objected.

"Mr. E, um, do you mind if I call you that?" he asked.

"No, of course not."

"Well, since we are now of age, a lot of things are going to be done by magic, like this, he took out his wand and bewitched the trunks to be light." He said, in his element.

"And, we can use side apparition to take the trunks in" said Lily, taking one and apparating into her room. Thirty seconds later, she reappeared empty handed.

"Mr. E, try lifting this." Mr. Evans lifted it and his face lit up in surprise.

"It's so light!" he marveled. "Hon, try it!" he said to his wife.

Looking doubtful, she tried it and smiled widely. "You're right! Dears, could you please enchant some of the cupboards so if he's not at home, I can clean the attic."

James and Lily grinned. "Sure" the said simultaneously, then laughed. Petunia was at her boyfriend's house, so there were no problems that night. After dinner, James ans Lily washed the dishes and chatted. Meanwhile, her parents had a discussion in their bedroom.

"Well, hon, what do you think about that kid?"

"He's pretty nice. He's smart, he's nice to her, and both of them seem in love with each other. It's obvious. I like him." said Mrs. Evans. "What about sleeping arrangements? We don't have another room." Said Mrs. Evans.

"Well, I suppose we can allow him to sleep with Lily." Suggested Mr. Evans. Mrs. Evans raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, he is well behaved."

"Dear, I know, but I know girls better than you. In my childhood, I would have given my right arm to date a guy like him. I bet you a lot of cash that he has dated at least 7/8's of the female population. We're lucky that our Lily had a brain on her head. Otherwise, she might have been a single mother. It is true, but well, he is cute, you have to admit that. Not my taste, but as a kid, he's right for lily. I'm still worried." Said Mrs. Evans.

Mr. Evans nodded his head grudgingly. "You have a point. Most girls I know would kill to have him as a date. But, what else?"

Mrs. Evans agreed. "He has to sleep in Lily's room. Maybe we can keep a watch on them."

"Ok." Said Mr. Evans. Lily and James had finished the chores. "Dear James, um, we don't have a guest room, so you'll have to sleep with Lily. Do you mind?"

James had blushed red and slowly nodded. Lily grinned. "Come on." She called him. "Night mum, night dad." She said, halfway up the stairs.

"G'night Mr. and Mrs. E." James said, still red.

Mr. Evans looked at Mrs. Evans and said, "Nothings going to happen. Did you see how embarrassed he was? He's not going to touch her."

In her room, James looked around. It was extremely neat and tidy. He wrinkled his nose teasingly at her. "As neat as at school Lils." He said. Lily looked at him and grinned.

"As always. Now, you're sleeping up."

"No I'm not! What king of person would I be to allow you to sleep down?"

"James. You are sleeping up."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! Duel, see who wins. Winner sleeps down. No rules. Except the dangerous ones." Lily looked at him reproachfully. "What? I just thought I'd mention."

Both of them bowed. Unknown to them, both the parents were watching.

Then, James yelled out "Bogengia!" Lily got covered in goop.

Lily yelled "Ticklentius!" and James collapsed in laughter.

"Irrindondio!" and lily's hair went pink.

"Obligor!" cried Lily and James went floppy and fell onto the floor.

Both of them were laughing, when James yelled, "Levi corpus!" and Lily was flung upside down. Her skirt fell upside down and she gasped. James cursed and closed his eyes. Pointing his wand in her general location, he said, "Anti corpus" and she was gently put back on the floor. She smoothed her skirt and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Lils." He said, sounding hurt.

"James, it's alright. Don't worry." She said. "Sorry."

"Lils, it's not your fault."

"Well, I hexed you as well."

"Anyhow, lets undo the hexes."

"Okay." They said as they concentrated and undid the spells. He shuffled around and sat on the floor. "Hey, chill! It's seriously okay." He looked at her suspiciously. "You didn't see anything. What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm in your house, and I just could have hurt you!" He burst. "I can't believe we dueled over the bed!" he exclaimed.

Lily heaved a sigh of relief. "listen, I'm as good at you in magic, don't worry. Now, I just thought of something, for the beds." James stood up and watched. Lily pointed her wand at the bed and said, "Engorgio!" then, as she watched the bed grow, she said, "Splitendo!" (I know, I'm so creative! flutters eyelashes) It turned into two single beds and James looked pleased.

Later on that night, Lily nudged James up and made him stand up. She locked the door and said "Joinus!" and the beds became one large bed. James grinned and crawled back in. So did Lily. Under the covers, they shared a passionate kiss, and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning, Lily cuddled into his chest. Then, at the sound of the doorbell, she knew that Petunia was back. She got out of bed and split the beds again. Making her bed, she didn't notice James looking at her. Turning around, she was startled. Grinning, she kissed him. "Come on James, lets go down for breakfast, before Vernon gets it all." James kissed the tip of her nose, made his bed and went down with her.

There at the table, was a very, very large man. James guessed he was Vernon. Beside him, sat a short lady with a long neck and a horsey face. It fit Lily's description perfectly. That was Petunia. "Morning Freak. Morning Freak two." She said, before looking up. When she did, James was 3/4 around the table, and his sight made her jaw drop. Vernon did not like this. He put her jaw back in place and glared at James, who had not noticed anythin and was innocently eating his eggs.

"Nice eggs Mrs. E. What do you put in them?" he asked.

Mrs. Evans blushed. "Um, I put herbs instead of butter. Thanks."

Petunia's POV

OH MY GAWD! HE'S SO HOT! A/N: add a bit of slow mo and it would sound like a cheesy soap opera. –snort- Why does my sister, the FREAK always get the really good ones! I bet she bewitched him! Slut!

My POV. YAY! A/N: ignore me, I have two personalities, a psycho one, and a normal smart aleck one. For those of you, not Singaporean, lor, (hehe) that means smarty pants, and for those of you who can't speak English, I can't help ya. Sorry.

Petunia asked, "so, how'd you get together?"

Lily blushed and James chocked on his eggs. "Well, he's the head Marauder. The best prankster in the school. The teachers love them. They're smart too. Well, James," she said.

"The first time I saw her, I had a crush on her. She hated me. Well, understandably. I was very boastful person. Then, this year, as head girl and boy, we were to work together. With Voldemort on the rise, we had to work in pairs. Well, there was this bunch of Slytherins, and they were chatting about Voldemort. We got to them, and in an attempt to escape, we had to duel. One of the blighters used the cruciactus curse on Lily. It is an unforgivable torture curse. Usage of it will end in an execution. Repeated use of the curse can bring on insanity. I hexed that boy bad and froze them." Then Lily took over.

"He took me to the hospital wing, and from then, we became more friendly, till, it hit us. He liked me, and after deflating his head," she smiled teasingly, "I liked him. All our friends were shocked. I mean, before that incident, whenever we met, within 2 minutes, we had hexed each other into next week. Once, he hexed my hair into rainbow colors and I made his display his emotions. It took a week to get rid of that." They smiled at the memory.

Her parents looked horrified. Petunia asked smirking, "How did it feel, to be under cactus thingy?"

Lily's face paled. "It was cold outside and burning inside, and my veins were hurting and-and-" she shuddered, breaking into sobs. James looked angry and squeezed her hand. Mrs. Evans rushed over and rubbed her shoulders. Mr. Evans just glared at Petunia and she ignored it and smirked.

"Mrs. E, do you mind if I put a happiness charm on her? It won't take away her memories, but it will sooth her for a bit." James asked. "I need your permission, cuz I'm not family." He said. Mrs. Evans nodded. He raised his wand and chanted, "Illus Tuos, Mi seri cor des" A/N: copyright that line to the religious song Salve Regina Soon, she looked slightly happier. She gave a weak smile to her parents and excused herself and went up. James followed suite.

Upstairs, there was a sudden shriek. "SIRIUS!" said Lily. All of the people downstairs thought that he had proposed. A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist the 'Sirius' joke. Hehe "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" came her voice again. This time, Mr. Evans rushed upstairs. There, he saw another boy in the hallway. He was grinning like mad.

"Hullo Mr. Evans! I'm really sorry, I had a message from James' mother. Instead of owling it, I decided to apparate, so don't mind me, I'm gone. Bye!" he said, and vanished with a pop.

Lily came out of her room fuming red. James followed and said to Mr. Evans, "That, was my friend, one of the Marauders. That was Sirius. I'm sorry. He and Lily are like fire and water, Lily being the fire. He drives her crazy, and I suppose having him in her house was too much for her to stand."

Mr. Evans heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, downstairs, we thought that you had proposed." James blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you do that?" Mr. Evans asked him. "Run your hand through your hair?"

"Well, let no one doubt that Lily is your daughter. She hates it too. I guess it's a sort of nervous habit. I don't know why I do it.It makes me feel more confident, I guess." Said James, smiling nervously. "Mr. E, would you mind, if I proposed?" he ran his hand through his hair again.

Mr. Evans roared in laughter. "Dear boy, we approve of you, very much, unlike Vernon. Both me ans my wife like you a lot. You don't seem like a bad sort, you're not bad looking either, according to my wife. She said that at Lily's age, she would have given an arm to go out with someone like you." James grinned.

"Sir, what do you think Lily feels, cuz, you see, it took me 6 years and a lot of threatening and pranks and well side routes to make her listen to me. I don't know if its real love or not, I know for myself, but I don't know about her. I mean, I'm the only one in school who can calm her, but, still." James said.

"My dear boy, Lily is head over heels in love with you. She knows. She wrote a letter to us, asking if you could come. She also mentioned a lot of traits, and personality, and she said that you were the only one she had ever loved. It is true. It is." Mr. Evans said, knowing that his daughter was going to get married.

A few days later…

Lily was in the shower and James was hanging around Mrs. Evans in the kitchen. "Mrs. E, may I propose to Lily?" he asked her.

Mrs. Evans beamed. "I thought you'd never ask! She's wondering if your interests are gone! I hope not! She's waning away my dear. You need to do it fast. If you want to do it someplace else, there is a wood there, you can go for a walk. We'll all help along. Now scoot! But wait, do you have the ring?" she asked

"Of course Mrs. E! Here, tell me, do you think she'd like it?" he asked and gave her a small purple velvet box. Opening it, she saw a gorgeous cut emerald on a flat band. In the centre of the emerald, was a small ruby in the shape of a heart. "Emerald is the colour that suits her the best." Mrs. Evans gasped.

"Its gorgeous!" she cried. "Lily will love it!" she said. As he was roaming around the house, spending time with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, he had a sudden encounter. It was late at night and Petunia and Vernon came back, drunk. Vernon staggered into bed and fell asleep. Petunia stayed up lurking around the house. Lily and James were in their room. Petunia peeped through the keyhole A/N: a lot of people seem to be doing that! She saw that Lily and James were sitting on the bed and looking through a book. Ever so often, Lily would giggle and James would smile. He looked at her, desire hungering and flames burning, something Vernon never did. It was passion, clear and cut. James put his head in her lap and fingered her curls, something Vernon never did. Petunia hated Lily for that. She was jealous, for everything that Lily had and she didn't. Magic, True Love, Beauty, Intelligence, A respectful position in the wizarding world. They were all freaks! They used magic to trick and charm each other. To do useless things. This Lord Voldemort, he sounded like a sensible person. He had his eyes fixed on priorities. World Domination. That was good. Suddenly, in a drunken rage, she burst into the room.

"You dirty little bitch! You charm people them snare them in your net! You don't deserve him you know! I am a much better candidate!" If anything, Lily looked amused.

"Drunk again I see." She said calmly.

"Whore!" yelled Petunia, and she walked towards James. He glared at her. She stood in front of him and kissed him on the lips. James pushed her off in disgust.

"Stay away from me woman!" he said, anger in every word. Petunia went to Lily and slapped her. By then, Mr. and Mrs. Evans had arrived at the scene. Lily and James had whipped out their wands.

"What happened son?" asked Mr. Evans.

"She tried to kiss me, then attacked Lily." Said James, eyes burning in anger. James had held Lily behind him at an arms length and had pointed his wand tip to Petunia. "Mr. E, what do I do?" he asked.

"Um, just freeze her. However you can. Then we'll move her out of here." Said Mr. Evans.

Lily stepped up and did a quick swish of her wand and said "Perifectus Totalus!" and Petunia ceased struggling. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred for Lily. "Mother, Father, that is it! No more! She has tried to separate us, to bug us, to hurt us. I love him, and he loves me. There is no other way for it! We go, or she goes." Ended Lily in a soft tone. "I really don't want to hurt you, but I can't stand having the love of my life being harassed. I'm sorry."

"Hon," said her mother, looking harassed. "We'll have to discuss this with her too, I can't say anything! Please don't go!" she was begging. A part of Lily, the cold part that had ignored James for 6 years came up again.

"Mum, listen, James and I will go to his second house, if Petunia goes, I'll come back. If not, well, I'll stay with James' parents." She said. "Is that alright?" she asked.

Her parents nodded sadly. Lily followed by James walked past them. "I'm sorry. That's the part that I was scared of for all those years, but its also one of her amazing traits that make her Lily." Said James, trying to comfort them.

Lily had packed her stuff. "James shall I?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'll do it." He said. She ignored him and began to fold his clothes. He saw tears leaking out of her eyes. She was hurting bad. "Lily, darling, don't worry. You're the only one. Now and always." He said.

She looked into his eyes, seeing that he was trying to help. "Its not that, I trust you. I'd trust you with my life! Its just that, I don't understand why she can't be happy for me? Why can't she accept me for who I am? What is in my heart that is so different from hers?" she asked, tears flowing in heavy streams.

"Hon, some people are jealous gits, like snivellus." Lily smiled slightly. "They can't accept that someone is better than them. It hurts, but you have to live with it. Change what you can, live with what you can't." quoted James, from Dumbledore. Lily was now smiling again.

"How is it that you can cheer me up, when I can't cheer myself up? It's like you know me better than I know myself. Maybe you do. Either way, I never knew you actually paid attention to Dumbledore. I thought that you and the Marauders were more private." She said.

"Hehe, we are, just that some of us listen, and others play. Then, we exchange news." Said James.

"You never fail to amaze me." Said Lily in awe.


	2. BLACK!

Same old routine, I don't own anyone! Plus, if this is a bit confusing, pls go and read its prequel. It is still in progress. Thanks. If any questions need be asked, A/N: hmm, I sound like Dumbledore! review and ask. For heavens sakes, don't email, unless it's THAT important…plus, ignore the spelling errors in the first chappie. I never was good at it. ENJOY!

That night, after their goodbyes and hugs, James and Lily apparated to Sirius' house. Lily knocked on the door. "Oi! Siiiiriiiiii! Come out and let us in!" She called through the door.

They heard the sound of someone slamming into something and cursing loudly. Then they heard another voice interrupt his curse, "censored!" James and Lily grinned. Remus was there.

"Yupp." Said Sirius through closed eyes.

"Siiiiiiriiiii!" whispered Lily. Sirius jumped backwards startled.

"What the bl-"

"Censored!" said Remus. All of them grinned except Sirius, who simple glared.

"oody hell are you two doing here!" he continued.

"We had problems with her sister. She tried to make out with me" James shuddered, "and attacked Lily. We had to get out of there. You mind?" he asked. Sirius and Remus shook their heads.

"Nope, not at all!" said Sirius.

"It's been boring without you." Added Remus. James grinned. They were really like his brothers.

"Come on in!" invited Sirius. "Had dinner?" he asked. Both James and Lily shook their heads. "Ok, fine, um, Moony, what did we plan for dinner?" he asked.

"I dunno." Said Remus shrugging.

Lily grinned and sighed. "You guys have no idea how to cook, do you? How the heck did you survive?" she asked.

"Um, for one night we had, um, paste, I think, then another night, McDonalds. Then, um, Bacon, then, ya. That's it." Said Sirius.

"Sirius, you do know that it's been two weeks since school ended? Why have you had only three meals?" asked Lily concerned.

"Lily, chill, they are good at that sort of thing. They can manage for ages without food. Like me, my record is, um, how much Padfoot?" he asked.

"4 weeks. Yeah, beat us all." Said Sirius.

Lily looked horrified. "God, men, you could have died of malnutrition you know? You idiots, why do you always do that? I mean, why do you bother so much about honor? Its plain stupid!" she lectured while taking out pots and pans. Looking into them, she gasped. "What the hell is this?" she asked, pointing to mould on the sides of the pot.

"We dunno? I don't think I cleaned it after making chocolate cake."

"You made chocolate cake in a pot… Are you_ insane_!" she roared.

"No wonder it tasted so bad. Moony thought it had burnt." Said Sirius.

"There is a reason why you take Muggle studies, you know?" she said. She was scouring the pots and pans with magic. Pretty soon, she was done. "What food do you have in the house?" she asked.

"We dunno." Shrugged Sirius.

Lily sighed and started looking through the cupboards in hope of finding food. All the cupboards were bare. She groaned and used her wand to pour creamy white sauce into a pan. She cried out "Accio Potatoes!" and set her knife to peeling them.

"Won't somebody notice stolen potatoes?" James asked.

"Dunno, don't care." She said turning back to the stove. Sirius catcalled. "Oh sod off Siri!" she said, but she looked pleased. She made long spaghetti flow out of her wand and put it into the sauce. She began stirring up some brown batter. "Oi! Siri, go to the nearest shop, and but butter, whipped cream, onions and ham, ok? Don't dare touch the ham! Or anything else! I'm warning you, I was always better at hexes than you," she warned. "Do you need a list?" she asked and Sirius shook his head.

Soon, he was back from his expedition. When he gave her the packets, she felt them wet. "Black, what did you do?"

"What? I just wanted to be a dog for a while, so I tried putting them on my back, but the fell off, so I held them in my mouth." He said, as if it was normal.

Lily groaned and said, "Socrifigy!" and the packets cleaned up. All this while, James and Remus were watching with interest.

Suddenly, "Lils, the white stuff is getting a bit black!" James warned.

"Shit!" lily swore and spun around, stirred the sauce and it bubbled down. "Ok, guys, I need your help. Prongs, watch the sauce. If you smell something wrong or see it going black, stir it! Moony, watch the knife. Make it chop the onions, not the potatoes. Padfoot, come here and grease this pan." She instructed.

Both Remus and James got to work, but Sirius stood there and asked, "Huh?" James and Remus sniggered.

Lily said, "Use your fingers to smear the butter around the pan, ok?" Sirius nodded, and James could have sworn he heard Lily say, "God save me!" He grinned. Soon enough, the spaghetti was done, and the potatoes were mealy inside out. She ordered them to go and set the table. James took the butter, onions, ham, and sour cream into the kitchen. Lily came behind with the spaghetti and potatoes.

At the table, Lily asked, "Does everybody here know how the eat potatoes?"

Sirius nodded eagerly and took a bite of the potato, skin and all, then he chocked. Lily doubled over in laughter, as did Remus. James didn't seem to get the joke. "Look, black, you cut the potato open, and then put in toppings, like this," she demonstrated, heaping her potato with ham, sour cream, and onions. "You can add the butter if you want too." She said.

Suddenly, they were struck by the same idea. "Lets compete!" they said. Lily and Sirius started shoving food into their mouths at top speed. Lily was way ahead of Sirius, then suddenly, she said, "Pause!" she sniffed around, then screeched. She ran into the kitchen and the guys distinctly heard a dull thud. All of them rushed into the kitchen, to find Lily propped against a cupboard, laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. When she had calmed down enough to say something, she said, "My cake! Take it out of the oven!" she said between gasps of breath.

Remus realized what she was saying, as did Sirius. He opened the oven door and with his bare hands tried to take out the cake. At the first touch, he yelped and dropped the cake. Luckily, James said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the cake made it way to the platform top, where Lily, still giggling, had put a large plate.

Sirius was hopping around, fingers red. Lily tried to control her laughter, but was unsuccessful. She went up to him, dragged him to the sink and washed his hands in cold water. She gave him a few ice cubes and sat down.

"What the heck happened?" asked James.

"Well, I ran into the kitchen, then slid and slammed head first into the closet. I tried to get up, but my socks made me slip even more, then managing to get hold, I just found it so weird!" she ended off. Sure enough the rest of them grinned, Sirius laughed. James stood up and put him finger on her forehead, and felt a bump there. "Ouch! That has really got to hurt." He commented.

"It did, but it stopped, I guess I forgot it. Let's continue with our competition!" she suggested brightly. James felt proud. She was not like most girls, who would shed tears, and make a lot of fuss. She was strong, independent. She was his love, for ever.

A few days passed in bliss and peace. One day, James asked Lily, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Piped up Sirius.

James glared. "Padfoot… I meant Lily."

Sirius blushed. "Oh, ok, sorry."

"No problem Padfoot." Laughed James.

Lily grinned and nodded. Slowly, they made their way to a deserted area. "Lils, I want to take you somewhere. Someplace which I have never shown anyone, ever. Not even The gang. Side apparition?"

"Sure." Nodded Lily. She wrapped her arms around James put her head on his chest. He closed his eyes, and she heard a pop. Looking around, she saw that it was a place on great natural beauty. It was green and there were little streams of crystal clear water. She saw birds all over, clearly not afraid of them. She turned back to James and said, "It's beautiful."

James nodded. He kissed her passionately, his hand around her waist possessively. She kissed him back. She turned around and he held her. "Go on, explore. I'll set up lunch."

"I'll help." She said.

"No, you go." He insisted flatly. She grinned. That was what she loved about him. He was damn considerate.

After a bit, she came back, and the sight that awaited her made tears come to her eyes.

AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! CLIFFIE! WHOOPEE! I love myself! I always hated cliffies, but, they're so fun to put up! But, I can't be so mean. So, the next chappie will be uploaded with this.


	3. YES!

Same old same old… I don't own anyone!

She saw James on one knee, with a small purple velvet box in his hand. His eyes were nervous and shy. She had never seen him that scared. "Lily Victoria Evans, will you marry me?" he asked.

Lily squealed and jumped on him, knocking him over. She kissed him passionately. "Please let that be a yes." He mumbled to himself, eyes closed.

"James, darling, what else would I say?" Lily asked, amused.

"That you're sorry but we can't be together? Wait- What!"

"That means yes. Forever yes! I love you James. I love you more than life! I love you!" she whispered into his ear.

"You haven't even seen the ring." He said surprised.

"James, I don't care! Your mine! Mine forever! I love you! Thank gods! I thought it was never going to happen!" she said, ecstatic. She was now hopping around him in sheer happiness.

"Lily, are you sure?" he asked nervous.

"I've never been surer of anything! Don't worry love. I'll never leave you, never!"

James grinned. He took the ring out of its box and slid it up her third finger. She stopped for a moment. Gazing at the ring, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She said.

"Nothings more beautiful than you. Nothing." He said truthfully. Lily smiled. She hugged him.

"James, love, I'm sorry for all the names, and teasing, and troubles that I gave you in school."

"Hey, you are a marauder, that's what we do. We tease our friends, we bug 'em half to death, but in times of need, we stick together, we stand up for each other. That's why the school and teachers loved us, though we drove them up a wall, none of us put the blame on someone else. We were strong. We had a bond, of brotherhood, and sisterhood. We were family." He said. Lily smiled weakly.

"I'm still sorry.

"Forget about it! I teased you too! Plus, if you hadn't, we wouldn't be here." Lily smiled.

"Let's go and break the news to them. It's going to be nice seeing Black's face." James said evilly. Lily snickered.

I know, I know, damn short, but well, the others are humongous! Pls review, and remember, flames are for toasting marshmallows…

Magequeen


	4. um, i dunno, i guess chappie 4

As usual, I don't own anything or anyone, I'm so poor! WAHHHHHHH! Just kiddin. But I don't own no characters or places. Just the storyline. Don't sue!

Well, it's been a long time. I went to visit me old gramps! They din have no internet… NOOOOOOOOOO! It was a bloody flippin nightmare! Anyhow, ENJOY!

Lily and James walked to the house, hand in hand. Both of them were felling extremely overjoyed. As they walked along, none of them noticed a small rat following nearby…

When they reached the house, they apparated in. Sirius was humming happily in a way that scared Lily. What was worse, was that he was in the kitchen… Lily sniffed the blackish looking air around her, then she realized, that the gas was on. She gave off a loud screech and dashed into the kitchen. "BLACK!" she roared. "YOU IMBECILE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She continued.

Sirius seemed to be ignoring her. "I'm cooking. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it isn't, but leaving the gas on, IS! The whole house could have come down in flames! ARGH! What a night."

"Why, what else happened?" asked Remus, curious.

"Well, James asked me to marry him." said Lily blushing.

"What did you say?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Whaddya think?" Lily asked glaring.

"Um, you said no, that you two couldn't be together or something?" Sirius said.

"You know, I said the sorta kinda same thing when she said what else she would say. That is just not normal…" James said grinning happily from the doorframe. Lily looked back and grinned. To James, he had never seen anything so innocent, so pure, so beautiful. "Either way, Padfoot, what were you cooking?" James asked.

"Strawberry shortcakes." Came the answer. "What?" he asked as everyone stared. "I like them, OK? Is that so wrong?"

Lily and Remus asked at the same time, "What's the wok for?"

"To cook the shortcakes in, no duh!" Sirius said as if it was obvious.

Lily burst into laughter and fell onto the floor in giggles. Remus dropped the cup of water he was holding. Lily managed to gasp between breaths, "I have an idea, we can use them to poison Snape!" Remus couldn't help himself and collapsed against a wall to support himself. Just then, a lady apparated into the room. "Hullo kids. What's up?"

James just said, "Hey mom. Meet Lily, my girlfriend. Do you have any idea of what's going on?" he asked puzzled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sirius made some shortcake in the wok, what's so funny about that?" he asked as his mother burst into laughter.

Lily managed to compose herself first. She explained to a bewildered James and Sirius, "Shortcake has to be baked, like cake. Never I repeat never make chocolate cake in a pot, or shortcake in a wok, got that?"

Upon hearing the words 'chocolate cake in a pot', Mrs. Potter fell over again. Lily helped her up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Potter, call me Mrs. P." Mrs. Potter said in between gasps.

"Want some dinner?" she asked.

"Why thank you."

"I hope you don't mind cold potatoes." Lily said.

"Nope. I kinda like them." Lily grinned.

"Go upfront to the table, the pasta's already there." Lily instructed. "I'll bring the potatoes." Mrs. Potter smiled warmly and went to the living room. She was beginning to like this girl.

5 minutes later, they were sitting at the living room. Sirius helped himself to a potato, then yet again bit into it skin and all. Lily groaned. "Black, how many times do I have to tell you that you are supposed to cut it in half, then stuff it then eat it!" she said exasperated. "Goodness."

Mrs. Potter almost toppled over in her chair. "Sirius, you are strange!' she said when calmed down.

"I pride my self on it!" boasted Sirius, as Lily and Remus smacked their foreheads. Sirius saw them, then followed suit. "OUCH!"

"You need help Black." Said Lily. James was laughing silently.

"My dear child, I do agree." Said Mrs. Potter. As the night waned by, Mrs. Potter and Lily began to like each other. (A/N: Not that way psychos!)

In private, James was having a conversation with his mother. "Mom, she's the one."

"How can you know?"

"I've liked her from first year."

"So?"

"Mother, I proposed."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhh!" James hushed.

"You did what?" His mother whispered harshly.

"I proposed."

"Well, good." Said his mother, having a change of tone.

"Huh?"

"Yes son, I really like her. She's a nice girl. She's not bad at all. How bout we have her to stay a bit?"

"Ok. To tell you the truth, that was what we were going to do, we just didn't know where you were, so we came here."

"Ok, fine, lets go tomorrow."

AHA! CLIFFIE! Not exactly, but whadda heck? REVIEW! And Flames are for toasting marshmallows!

Magequeen


End file.
